The story of Ana's mother
by Fsogstorys
Summary: This is the story of Ana's mother. Her parents have both left her and she finds herself with a new mummy and daddy. She likes to play with them. The teenager goes out every night to offer her services to anyone who wants them. She's a slut and she knows it, but what more she loves it.
1. Chapter 1

I checked myself in the mirror one last time as I puckered my lips and applied the bright red lip gloss coating my lips. I quickly shoved the little bottle down my bra- I'll need it later. I had on my black six inch stilettos and black stockings. I'm wearing a little black skirt made of stretchy material that is so short it only just covers my ass. You can see the lacy tops of my stockings and the clips which keep them held up attached to the garter. My butt is really big that when I walk it shakes. Everyone loves this especially when I'm in yoga pants and it looks really defined. When I walk in this skirt it slightly rides up my ass so you can see the skin underneath and the round fatness of it in its own glory. I'm wearing a thong of course because when I sit down I don't want to treat everyone to a little bit of my pussy. Plus I would rather have someone take them off for me. On my top half I'm wearing a corset like top which is revealing most of my chest. My boobs are a DD size but that means I have to squeeze them in because they are bigger than that. But today I'm wearing a push-up bra 'maximise your assets' so that they really spill out of this top. When I walk they jiggle and when I breath you can see them restraining against the fabric. With one last readjustment to my boobies I walk down the stairs and go see my Daddy. When he sees me enter the room he stands up. He calls for my Mummy (not my biological mum because she moved country and then I found these guys) to enter the room and she does. She looks shocked by what she sees. "You look stunning, darling" she exclaims and runs over to me and hugs me. Once she had finished my Daddy (not my biological dad as he died, this is the Daddy both mummy and I play with) came up to me and hugged me. He whispered in my ear how sexy I looked, and how he hoped I had some action. He squeezed my ass which did things to me but then let go.

They asked me to sit down so I did. They gave me so money and condoms so I shoved that in my bra and daddy told me to stop. I did. He came over and pulled my boobies out of my top. He kissed each nipple and sat back down. "That's better" he said. "You look sexy as fuck. Now don't forget that you are not allowed back in this house until tomorrow and we expect you to be out all night delivering your services." I replied with "don't worry daddy, I love my look and just seeing my boobies like this makes me horny and I can't wait until I have at least fifty different men show me a good time. I will do this for them but I'm sure loads will want to tip me so I go back again" I looked at mummy and she was staring at my boobies and licking her lips. I took this to my advantage. I pretended I was in discomfort so I started bouncing up and down so that they moved. Quickly mummy moved across the room and took one juicy boob into her mouth and started devouring it. Daddy then said "you've been a naughty girl Carla, I'm going to have to punish you". He comes and takes my other boob in his mouth. They whisper for me to stand so I do. They both grab my ass and start massaging it. I start moaning. They finish by both slapping my butt, hard. I love it. They tell me that they will finish later when I get home. I say that I can't wait. I check if the party is still on tomorrow night and it is. I tell them I will find a sexy bunny or nurse outfit to wear.

I fix myself and then walk out the door. I head to my car, get in and head towards the mall.


	2. At the mall

When I get to the mall I sit in my car and readjust myself. I look hot. I sit there for a couple of minutes taking some selfies which I send to Daddy. He texts me back and tells me how hard I make him. I can feel my panties getting wet already. I put my phone away and see a group of hot boys around the age of eighteen. I get out of my Audi TT and make my way to the mall in their direction. Just as I'm approaching them I make an effort to drop my purse, with all the contents spilling out. I make a little whimper noise and bend over to pick the stuff up off the floor. I make sure that my ass is showing to the boys. I feel the boys walking over to me and as I stand up I see that they have formed a circle around me like they're the animal of prey and I'm the victim. I make a stand and face the tallest member of the group. I square my shoulders and ask them what they want. The leader of the group just smiles and tells me he was just making sure I was okay and handed me something that must of fallen out of my bag. Looking at it I see it was my compact mirror. I mutter my thanks to him and start to make my way past him. He stops me by putting his hand out and asks if I want to join them. After pausing for a few seconds, I nod yes. My plan had worked.

We start walking into the mall and I feel him put his hand on the small of my back. He asks me my name so I tell him. I then ask him what his name is and he replies with "Josh". "Wow, hot name" I say with a giggle and he states back "Not as hot as you though" I blush. "You look adorable when your cheeks are red, I wonder what your butt cheeks would look like that colour" he whispers the last part. I pull his ear down next to my face and challenge him with "why don't you find out then". He looks at me with a glint in his eye and says that he may just take me up on that challenge. He tells his mates that he's go off with me and they all smile at me. No doubt he's a fuckboy. I couldn't care less I'm looking to give him all I've got.

We walk towards the food court and he buys me some food. When the waiter brings the fries over I begin sucking on them and moaning from the taste. As I'm sat next to Josh I can see his dick starting to stir. No doubt he has a massive cock that I would love for him to shove up my drenched pussy. I move my hand and gracefully place it on his growing member. I start running my fingers over it and occasionally applying pressure. I nearly combust at the noise. Using his hand he grazes my left boob puts his hand on my thigh, his fingers inching their way up to the top on my skirt. By the time he has reached the hem of my skirt we have finished all the food so I stand up. Nothing like suspension in foreplay. I take his hand after he pays the bill and lead him over to a bench.

I tell him there are a few things I need to buy so he tells me he will take me shopping and pay for anything I want. I tell him that I can pay and show him my money but he says he wants to. He reveals that his family is loaded and that he has around $10,000 to spend today but he has everything he needs. He explains that he will buy me anything I want if I have sex with him. I say that that was my intentions all along and to boost his ego tell him because he is hot as fuck. I tell him that we should make this a regular thing and that we can have sex whenever he wants it. He agrees.

First things first I head over to the drug store. I came to the mall today to pick up some guys but also because I need to stock up on a few supplies. I go in and make my way to the feminine hygiene section. I find the tampons that I use and grab a few boxes. I then remember that Josh is with me and I start to go red. He tells me that it's nothing to worry about as it is completely natural and that he understands. He takes them from me as I nod and places them in the basket. Thanking him I make my way to the hair section. He picks up a few condoms on the way and I can't help but notice that he picks up XXL size. I'm getting excited.

As he says that he is paying I go all out and pick the most expensive shampoo and conditioner at $50 a bottle. It has gold flakes in and is apparently really good for your hair.

I pick up a few other things that I need and we make our way to the tills. After paying we go outside and head to the next shop which happens to be Ralph Lauren. I add loads of clothes to the basket and Josh pays for them all without complaining once. We then go into the sports shop where I pick up several pairs of Nike and Adidas trainers and loads of sports bras among other clothes from the brands on Nike, Adidas, Ellese and may others. Again he pays for them all.

After we went into some clothes shops where I bought loads of short dresses and skirts and low cut tops we go into Victoria's Secret. I pick up at least ten different cute bras and loads of panties with a few thongs. I couldn't help but notice that Josh added quite a lot of things including sexy outfits that he obviously wanted me to wear later. We pay and make our way to our cars and decide to make our way to his house separate in our own cars.

Ten minutes later we arrive one after the other at his house. I put all the shopping apart from the VS stuff and clothes in the boot as I've decided to give him a little fashion show later as part of the foreplay.


	3. At Josh's house Part 1

_Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! I have already had some reviews but would love it if I could have some more_ _J_ _I will keep this short so that you can carry on reading but I just thought I would let you know this is my first go at writing a story/ fanfic and I now have loads of ideas for more stories! I can't wait for you to read them. I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every other day, if not every day, and sometimes even maybe more than one in one day. It just depends on what I'm doing and how long the chapter is going to be. I would appreciate any thoughts that you may have, even if they are criticising my work. I'm apologising now for any spelling or grammatical errors that I may have, but hopefully there won't be many. Please follow and review! Love Ash xoxoxo_

I follow Josh into his house and I am awed by the sheer size of it. It's beautiful and I tell him so. He asks me if I want a drink so I ask him for some water. We go into a room with lots of couches so I imagine that this must be the living room. We sit and talk for a while about everything and nothing- just like earlier. He must realise that he hasn't asked me my age so he asks me. I tell him that I am fifteen, which is true. He looks a little shocked by that, so I asked him what's wrong. He said "nothing's wrong I just thought you'd be older because you're so beautiful and developed already" I thank him whilst blushing and ask him how old he is. He is eighteen, my earlier consumptions were correct.

We sit and talk for a while more until Josh puts my glass down on the table. He takes my head in my hands and kisses me, shoving his tongue down my throat. He picks me up and squeezes my ass and carries me up the stairs into what I can only assume is his bedroom. He chucks me onto the King size bed and I look around the room I'm now in. I register blue walls and two doors on the opposite side to the door we came through which must be to the restroom and closet. I would continue looking around however Josh has me in a lip-lock again.

He murmurs against my lips how good I taste and I reward him by biting his lip. He growls and lays on top of me which causes me to giggle. He breaks apart much to my dislike. He tells me I was a naughty girl for walking around in public looking like this when this should be for when I'm with just him and only him. I give him an innocent look that a child may give a teacher when being told off, but he carries on by asking if I knew how much effort it took for him to not jump me in public. I shake my head and he just devours my lips again.

He rips off my thong and pulls down my skirt revealing the pale flesh covered in red finger print marks from where he grasped me. He undoes my corset top so I'm left in just my too-small bra. He puts his head in my cleavage and just stays like that for a while. He breathes against my boobs which makes my nipples go erect. He shakes his head in my boobies and I moan because it feels so good. When he draws back he says he has never seen boobs this good or big before and that he will fuck them later. He then litters them with kisses before paying attention again to my mouth.

Once we were out of breath we pull apart and I instantly miss the contact. I rip his shirt off and chuck it onto the floor. I then move to his jeans where I find it hard to pull them down past his erection. Once I have I discard them on the floor with the rest of the clothes.

As another bit of not needed foreplay as we were both horny I ask Josh if he wants a drink. He agrees so I saunter out of the room and grab a glass and fill it with sparkling juice. I shove the cup so that it sits in between my large bouncy breasts. I head back upstairs and walk into his room. I go over to him and ask if he likes my toe nail polish, and when he says he does I ask him what colour it is because I can remember or see what it is. He gives me a devilish grin at that thought and replies blue. I thank him. He asks where his drink is as he can see that it's not in my hands. I say right here but he looks confused. I tell him to stand up so he does and then he sees it. He takes it and drinks some but spills the rest over my boobs. He simply states "oops" and licks them clean.

 _The rest of this scene will be in the next chapter. Ash xoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm moaning at the way he is playing with my boobs. They are so large that when you squeeze them the flesh goes between your fingers. He likes to play rough. He chucks me on the bed again and full on tears off my bra. I whimper. He lays on top of me and thrusts into me at a fast pace. I dig my false nails into his back leaving claw marks. He sucks my shoulder as I suck his neck, both leaving marks on each other. I feel his cock tighten and he explodes at the same time as I do. My pussy walls tighten and milk him for all he's got.

We have several more rounds and they are all as good as the first.

I leave Josh's house and make my way into the city by taxi where all the clubs are. Sometimes I go to clubs and to pick up guys and have a quickie in the corner or disabled toilet, but tonight I'm doing my stripping job. I love it, it makes me so horny.

When I arrive at my destination the taxi driver turns around and states the price $72. Woah that's a lot, I didn't realise how far it was.

I have plenty on money but I'd rather not pay.

The driver is a male and he looks to be in his late twenties. I decide to play a game.

I stick my chest out and grab a $100 bill making sure I flash lots of my breasts. I wave it in front of his face but his eyes are fixed on my boobs. Good. I lean forward a little and sigh and say how this is the only money I have left.

This seems to get his attention because he looks up at me. I give him a wicked look and ask innocently of there is any other way I could pay him. He pulls the car into gear and drives into a deserted car park. He pulls the front seats forward and gets in the back.

He sits in the back and I sit on his lap and start grinding into his dick.

He laughed and said how he thought it would take more persuasion than that. I countered that I'm up for anything. He placed one hand on my ass and the other on my chest, squeezing hard so I moan in pleasure. I feel his cock awaken. He pulls my top down and bra and latches onto my boobie. Whilst his head is down there I smile knowing I can get my way any time or place. God, you're such a slut Carla. Don't I know it.

He continues to do what he pleases with my body and lifts me up and slams me down onto his dick. I ride him so hard that his dick won't work for days. It's probably going to be a hazard for him to drive.

 _Really short chapter, I know I'm sorry guys. I will hopefully upload another chapter tonight. Ash xoxoxo_


End file.
